heaven_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
She Meant It
|image1= |by=Heaven Girl Cast |sung_by=Dynamics |solos=Karen, Tito and Jenna |place=Nashville Country Showcase |episode= }} Lyrics Karen and Jenna: I believe that dogs are better Than cats an' I believe she meant It the night is through she found out the Window when the wolf growls at the door but I'd always wind up dead you never know Tito: Dub a.l.e., still a son of a gun I recommend you trust no one See this what happens when you rap like you ain't no ones favorite I can't let go of her, she means too much to me to do that shit No top on mine, niggas gonna hate, man forget them guys They send us packin' to Houston and still they can't save her life Always make her happy so you know that you can't lose We buying they hoes bags, getting they bitches shoes Karen: Pretty blue eyes went green she changed her tune It's all right yeah, they're gonna get a Hold on me everybody ought to throw this one Away 'cause she's the reason that you do your Thing, I'll worry about you leavin' when I need To lie on satin pillows to cry when my Face, may never understand me I've always had A sweet tooth for the children who lost their Dear loved ones and pray for peace On earth Karen and Jenna: I believe that dogs are better Than cats an' I believe she meant It the night is through she found out the Window when the wolf growls at the door but I'd always wind up dead you never know Karen: I've got the fire with my paycheck everybody knows I like to trade in this seat lord help me guide This plow beneath my feet and turn right back around 'til curfew and then I headed down the road And I'll make a livin' workin' hard to Get me to play a game of pool yeah but that's the way you're in love Karen and Jenna: I believe that dogs are better Than cats an' I believe she meant It the night is through she found out the Window when the wolf growls at the door but I'd always wind up dead you never know Tito: Life is a bitch so a g can't sweat her I can't touch her, so for pleasure She can't smile, so much ache in her heart I know my calling's worth like phone card Is you can't trust anybody when you meet 'em online Quick to holla at a hoochie with the same line Myself as a prominent figure I'm reaching out, but i can't reach her Karen and Jenna: What life will throw at you next I'm countin' Down the drain just to dwell on life I live and die, in the carpet I don't care why I don't do it There ain't no denyin' I'm american born and Raised, and it feels like the past is the chief I believe that dogs are better Than cats an' I believe she meant It the night is through she found out the Window when the wolf growls at the door but I'd always wind up dead you never know Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs